


I'll help you

by Gagagabi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abusive Father, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, San and Jongho are brothers, as always yeri best girl, but he is alone, it seems sad but it's not, san is really smart, san is the best brother, wooyoung and the rest will help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagabi/pseuds/Gagagabi
Summary: The thing that changed recently with him being in school so early was that he wasn't alone in the classroom.Since the beggining of the second semester there was one more person with him.The outcast, as everyone said about him, who never talked with anyone but had really good grades. He always wore hoodies and jeans, even in summer and never changed for PE with the rest of the boys.Wooyoung found it unexpexted but never really tried to ask him about it or anything.or San protects his brother from their abusive father and Wooyoung gets to know it and tries to help
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Secret

Wooyoung was the typical 17 year old teenager. He had group of friends that he hang out with, his classmates liked him and overall his life was good. He wasn't a top student but also his grades weren't bad. And on the contrary to most people his age he liked going to school. 

Maybe not the aspect of having exams but the rest was okay. 

It was 7:20 a.m. and he already was in a classroom. That was the bad thing about living in a place where there are only a few buses and not having driving licence. 

But Wooyoung was content because in the remaining time he could do homework that he didn't do yesterday. The thing that changed recently with him being in school so early was that he wasn't alone in the classroom. 

Since the beggining of the second semester there was one more person with him. 

The outcast, as everyone said about him, who never talked with anyone but had really good grades. He always wore hoodies and jeans, even in summer and never changed for PE with the rest of the boys. 

Wooyoung found it unexpexted but never really tried to ask him about it or anything.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a loud shout and Yeosang with Yunho entered the classroom. 

They were his childhood best friends so all three of them knew each other for over 12 years. There were no secrets between them. When they entered high school Yunho met Mingi they fell in love and started dating. 

This is how they became a group of four best friends and Wooyoung was really happy with the outcome. Mingi fitted perfectly with them and had the same sense of humour as him. 

They were in the same class for two years but in the senior year Mingi got to class A, Yeosang to class C and Wooyoung stayed in class B with Yunho. Even though they got seperated they spend every break together and meet outside of school. 

"Woo!!! You won't believe what we just saw!" 

Yunho ran to him and sat on the table Yeosang was right behind him. "Remember Yeri? She is the student council and is in the same class as Yeosang?" 

"Yeah I remember. But what's the deal with her?" 

Everyone in third year knew who Yeri was. She was the best student council president this school had. She changed menu in school cafeteria to make sure that it was edible and got rid of the bad smell in changing rooms (no one knew how she did it). She was basically a godness. 

Wooyoung got to talk with her a few times and she was also really nice. 

"Since the beginning of the third year she got so many love confessions from different guys right. And everybody thought that she was taken and all. So now picture that: me and Sang were going by the cafeteria about 5 minutes ago and there in one of the seats is our president with no one else but Ryujin from class D holding hands! And accidentaly we heard that Yeri confessed to her today. And guess what? She said yes!!!" 

Wooyoung was really shocked by it. He didn't know that Yeri was into girls and that she was confident enough to confess. But good for her. They are going to become the power couple in school now. 

"Both of them were smiling so much. Even I thought it was cute." Yeosang grinned at them while saying it. 

"Think about all the cute things they'll do together and we'll get to see it! Ohh...I need to tell Mingi about it." 

And with that Yunho was out of the classroom calling his boyfriend and being his romantic self. "Yunho is going to make a fan account for them." Yeosang said with sarcasm and eyed Wooyoung text book. 

"When you'll be done with this subject bring this book to my classroom. I have no idea what it is about and you are already halfway done." 

"Did you look closely into this book?" 

Yeosang looked at it and sighed. "Why are you writing random letters? And I really thought that you were good in at least one thing. I was wrong." Wooyoung only rolled his eyes and looked at Yeosang. 

"There is no one in this class who is good at english. This is why our teacher makes easy tests. She wants to be sure that everyone passes." 

"There is someone who is good at it." Yeosang looked in direction of the guy who was sitting in the corner with hood over his head. 

"Choi San? The outcast?" 

Wooyoung couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Yeosang know about it. As if his friend read his mind he said, "We sometimes study together in the library. He helps me with Math and English. And Wooyoung it's not nice to call him an outcast. He is actually pretty cool he just doesn't like people." 

"Since when do you guys hang out and why I didn't know about it?" 

"Don't be such a drama queen. We started in the beginning of this year. I got to know about him a little. Did you know that he has a younger brother? I even asked him to hang out with you guys but he prefers not to." 

Wooyoung looked in the direction of the boy who was staring at his phone. In the meantime Yunho came back and they started to talk about different things untill Yeosang needed to go to his classroom. During this whole time Wooyoung's eyes never left San.

It was already lunch break and the four of them sat in their usual place. As they predicted Yeri and Ryujin were the talk of the whole school. Mostly in positive aspects. 

Mingi and Yeosang started to argue about something and Yunho just ate his lunch laughing from time to time. 

Wooyoung looked around the cafeteria to see where San is but he never spotted him. After this morning he became really interested in what kind of person Choi San is.

When he and Yunho got back to their class the black haired boy was already there. Sitting in the same position as in the morning and looking at his phone. 

"Hey! You coming?" Wooyoung after hearing Yunho voice realised that he froze. He moved quickly to his seat but he catched San's gaze on him.

After classes Yunho went to basketball practise to cheer for Mingi and Yeosang had his debate club so Wooyoung had to go to bus stop alone. 

Before he was able to get out of school he saw Yeri talking to San. 

He didn't know that they knew each other and what's more is that San answered her questions. Wooyoung never saw him talk with anyone except for teachers. He didn't hear what they were talking about but Yeri patted San on his arm and he smiled at her.

And wow. 

His smile was really pretty. Wooyoung was starstruck. And he is going to blame this on why instead of going home he followed Choi San to his house. 

Wooyoung walked for over 30 minutes and only then he saw San entering an old looking building. Why he didn't take a bus when he lived so far away? 

Wooyoung has no idea what is he supposted to do now. There is no point for him to walk back but he also can't just knock on the door and ask about San. 

He walked around the house and saw a back entrance that was wide open. There was also a small hole in the fence. Too small for Wooyoung to get through but big enough for an animal or a child. 

He climbed the fence and walked in. He didn't know why he did it. He just felt that he needs to do it. 

He walked into one room that seemed to be a small kid place and then he remembered what Yeosang said, that San had a little brother. He took one more step and froze. Right in front of him was a boy that looked about 5 years old staring at him. 

He wanted to run away but before he could do anything the kid said, "Hi, are you my hyung friend?" 

Wooyoung didn't know what to say or if even say anything but he couldn't just leave after the boy saw him. "Hello...I'm your brother classmate. I'm Wooyoung." 

The kid smiled and showed all his teeth. 

"Hello Wooyoung hyung i'm Jongho and i'm 6 years old. Do you want to play with me?" 

Before Wooyoung could answer San appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" 

It was the first sentence that the boy said to him. Wooyoung didn't know what to say he couldn't just answer that he followed him and basically broke into his house.

"Hi...listen I didn't mean anything bad I just..." 

Before Wooyoung could end his explanation there was a loud bang and the entrance door swang open. He got a glance of a middle age looking man, probably San's father, before his classmate closed the door to Jongho room. 

He looked really panicked at his brother and Wooyoung. 

"Jongho, hey look at me. We are going to play hide and seek now. Go to the same place that you went to last time and hide there I'll count to 50 and look for you." Jongho nodded his head and smiled at San. 

Then the boy looked at Wooyoung. "Listen, get out of here. Now." 

"What do you mean. Hey San? I know I shouldn't just come inside like this but I can explain. I can even talk to your father so you won't have any troubles..." 

There was a sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. 

"Fuck! Wooyoung I'm not joking. Get out! Now!" 

Wooyoung looked at his eyes and he saw so many different emotions but the leading one was fear. He wanted to say something but San was quicker. "Jongho, Wooyoung is going to play with us today. You two can go hide together." Jongho was ready to go he shouted 'yes' took Wooyoung's hand and dragged him to the back entrance that he used to get into the house. He looked at San for last time but he was already locking the door after them.


	2. Helping a friend out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I remember. But how do you-" 
> 
> "Listen I don't have time to explain to you anything. Can you go there right now and take Jongho to your place today? Tell him it's a sleepover or something." 
> 
> Wooyoung was even more confused now. "Why, what happened." Yeri sighed and he heard shouting at the background.

Wooyoung was pulled by the six year old, so he couldn't see anything more. Jongho went through the hole that the high schooler saw before and started running. Wooyoung sped up to not lose the sight of the boy. 

Jongho finally stopped when he was good 10 minutes away from his house, he laughed and looked at the 17 year old who was following him. 

"Hyung quick, we need to hide!" He grabbed the older hand and pulled him behind one of the nearest trees. 

Wooyoung didn't understand what was going on. Why would they play hide and seek right now and why even San said something like that. Also was that their father, if yes then what was this sound of glass breaking. 

"Hyung you need to sit down or Sannie hyung will see you and we'll lose." Jongho called him and made him sit down. 

"Why are we playing hide and seek?" The little boy rolled his eyes at that and smiled explaining everything. "Because Sannie hyung likes it. It's not my favourite game but I play it, so he won't be sad." Wooyoung looked confused. 

"Why would he be sad that you don't want to play hide and seek. You can play something else or just on adifferent day?" 

"We can't do that. Once I didn't listen to Sannie hyung and waited at the back of the house. Hyung ran out of the door and was really surprised when he saw me. He told me to stand behind bushes and if I hear any sound run away to the park. Since then I promised that I'll play with him everytime." 

Wooyoung after that was even more confused. What was this even about? "But it's fun today because you're playing with us hyung. It's the first time it's not just me and my brother." Jongho grinned at Wooyoung. The older boy couldn't help but return the smile. 

They stayed there for over an hour. 

Wooyoung got to know many things about San's family. Their mother died 3 years ago and they live only with their dad. He is busy with work so Jongho doesn't see him at all, except for mornings when he is asleep. San makes their meals and helps him with homework. Jongho also really proudly said that he can walk by himself to school because he is a big boy already. 

Wooyoung heard someone coming and there was San looking at them standing few metres apart. "I found you." He said it cheerfully, but it didn't look like he was happy at all. 

Wooyoung was about to apologise for coming into his house and following him without permission but the other boy was quicker. "Thank you for playing with us Wooyoung. Jongho come on it's getting late and we need to do your homework."

Jongho stood up and waved at Wooyoung before running to his brother. San took his hand and turned around pulling the little boy with him. Wooyoung was left at the park by himself thinking about everything that happened today. Also was San limping or it was just his imagination?

The next day at school San acted as if he didn't know him. He sat at the back as usual wearing all black and not making eye contact with anyone. 

Wooyoung was about to stand up and go to him when Yeri showed up at their class.

She looked troubled and walked straight away to San. Everyone eyes were on them as no one expected these two to talk. Even Yunho stopped texting Mingi and turned around. Yeri whispered something to San to which he got up and ran away from class. Yeri left after him smiling at everyone as if to make the whole class forget what happened. 

"What it was about? I had no idea Yeri and the outcast were friends." 

Wooyoung turned to his friends and nodded but also felt something weird. The word 'outcast' seemed really offensive to him and he used it just yesterday to talk about San. Of course he didn't say anything or else he'd get teased about it. "Yeah I had no idea either." 

Yunho hummed to himself and came back to texting Mingi. The rest of the day went by peacefully, but San didn't come back for any of the lessons. 

A whole week went by with Wooyoung thinking about the hide and seek with Jongho and San running out of class. It was Wednesday which meant PE day. Class B and C had joined lessons this time which meant Yeosang and Yeri would join Wooyoung, Yunho and San. 

Girls and boys did their stretching separate and most of the people were tired just from it. All the kids who put hoodies on already took them off except for one, Choi San. He always wore long sleeves so it wasn't really that surprising to anyone in B class but C saw it for the first time. 

They were put in two teams for both girls and boys and played voleyball. It was a long 40 minutes and Wooyoung just wanted to change and go home. Unfortunetly for him their substitute teacher had different plans. 

He called everyone to stand in the straight line and started pointing out what he disliked and if they won't change it then they won't go home. 

He started to call out people who served badly and told them to do it again until they'll do it right. It was understable to some point. He could be less mean but nevertheless he had a point. The thing changed when he started talking about clothes that he doesn't accept and his dress code. The hair had to be pulled up, no accessories, only sport shoes and short sleeved shirts. 

"People who don't go with dress code today need to change it for next week. Are there any questions?" Yeri pulled her hand up. The teacher nodded at her to continue. "I'm okay with everything, but I don't understand what problem is there with long sleeved shirts. Some people get cold and some don't feel comfortable wearing short sleeved things. I don't think it's understable to make everyone wear T-shirts with short sleeves." 

Most of the kids thought the same way as Yeri, but it seemed like the teacher had different opinion. "I don't need to explain the dress code that I worked with for over 20 years. You either go with it or won't be able to participate in lessons." With that the teacher just left. 

Everyone started whispering when going to change. Wooyoung decided that he really disliked this teacher. He saw Yeri coming to San and saying something to him. She looked apologetic but the boy smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

And wow, Choi San smile was blinding. He looked so hot and cute at the same time. Wooyoung got himself out of it and followed Yunho to changing rooms. Once again San didn't come to change with the others.

Wooyoung was lying on his bed listening to music when his phone rang. It was Friday afternoon so he thought it was either Yunho or Mingi or both of them calling him to go out and eat something. He didn't expect Yeri name on the screen. 

"Hi, what's up, why are-" 

"Wooyoung I don't have time right now. Remember the place that you hid with Jongho before?" Yeri voice was really panicked which made Wooyoung sit up on his bed. 

"Yeah I remember. But how do you-" 

"Listen I don't have time to explain to you anything. Can you go there right now and take Jongho to your place today? Tell him it's a sleepover or something." 

Wooyoung was even more confused now. "Why, what happened." Yeri sighed and he heard shouting at the background. 

"I was supposted to take him to my place but it's not possible anymore. Can you, please Young-ah. I don't have anyone else to call. It's really an emergency." 

"Ok, I'll take him." 

Yeri let out a big breath. "Thank god. I'll come for him tomorrow morning just make sure he is safe." There was a sound of something breaking and a loud shout. "I really need to go Wooyoung. Thank you." 

At this point Wooyoung was really confused. First of all how Yeri knows about him and Jongho knowing each other and what were this screams at the place that she was in? 

The 17 year old didn't really had time as he ran to the place that Jongho and him hid before. He found the boy there and explained to him the change of plans. He didn't seem to mind and even was happy with the outcome. 

Wooyoung somehow managed to get him to the house without his parents noticing. The six year old must have been really tired as he fell asleep almost right away. Wooyoung let him sleep on his bed when he took some blankets and slept on the floor.

He got a phone call from Yeri at 6 a.m., she told him to wake up Jongho and met her at the park. Wooyoung did as he was told and just half an hour later they saw the girl sitting on a bench. The six year old ran to her and she embraced him in a tight hug. She sent him to have fun on the playground while she'll be talking with Wooyoung.

"So, I suppose you want to know what happened, right?" 

Wooyoung's eyes widened. "I mean, of course! It's not everyday that you sneak a younger brother of your classmate to your own house." 

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'll tell you everything, I got San's permission." Yeri took a big breath, Wooyoung didn't dare to say anything. He waited silently for her to continue. "First of all San is really thankful. He doesn't know what would happen if it wasn't for you, also-" 

"Wait, wasn't it you who was supposted to take care of Jongho? Why is San the one saying it. Also where is he? Shouldn't he be the one to take his brother back?"

Wooyoung stopped talking when Yeri turned to him with an expression that could kill. 

"Listen here, you have no idea what San is going through so don't even tryto say something bad about him. It was his idea to call you and to tell you everything. I was opposed it but it's his decision, not mine and I respect it. So stop rambling and listen." Yeri stopped again and looked at Jongho to make sure that he won't hear anything.

"Their dad is an alcoholic. He doesn't have a job, instead he drinks the whole day and comes back home in the afternoon drunk. He gets aggressive sometimes so San never leaves Jongho alone at home. I got to know about it by accident but since then I'm helping him taking care of his brother. Whenever San has night job Jongho comes to my place so their dad won't find him. Unfortunetly yesterday he found us." 

"So wait...these noises that I heard through the phone was their dad?" Wooyoung couldn't really grasp the situation. He just listened and with every word it was harder to hide his emotions. 

"Yeah it was him. He followed San and Jongho when the were going to my place. He was totally wasted. I walked out to greet them when he started shouting. San rushed Jongho to the park and told me to call you and lock the doors. He managed to get his father out of my place and thankfully my parents weren't home." 

Wooyoung was sitting there in shock not knowing what to say. So this game of hide and seek was to protect Jongho and not to really enjoy it. Also about San. How did he manage to live like this? His train of thoughts was stopped when Yeri announced she needs to get Jongho back to his place. 

"But what about San? What happened to him yesterday?" 

Yeri turned to him and gave him a little smile but it wasn't a cheerful one. "He texted me to meet him at 7 a.m. so I suppose he is alright. He wouldn't tell me if he was okay or not before and he won't tell me now. I understand, he tries to protect both of them. The fact that he is going to take Jongho back means that he wasn't badly hurt... I need to go, bye Wooyoung-ah." 

She waved at him and called Jongho to go. The little boy smiled and said goodbye to Wooyoung while jumping excitedly after Yeri. He must really not know what is happening with his father. It meant that San was doing a really good job with protecting his little brother but then who was protecting him?

It was Sunday morning and Wooyoung went out to buy groceries for dinner. His mom made a whole list because she didn't have time to go shopping yesterday. The boy went to the shop and got most of the things that he was supposted to buy when he saw San and Jongho coming into the shop.

Wooyoung quickly paid for everything and waited for the two brothers to come out. After barely 10 minutes they were out. The 17 year old walked to them to say hi. He called their names and the two boys turned around to face him. 

"Wooyoung hyung!" Jongho ran into Wooyoung's embrace and hugged him tightly. San didn't move, he just stood there with unreadable expression. 

"Hi kiddo, what are you doing here?" 

"Sannie hyung told me that we need to be quiet because dad is tired so we went out. Now we're going to play at the park, do you want to go with us?" Jongho looked at him hopefully. 

Wooyoung gazed at San to see whatever he was ucomfortable with it or not but the older didn't say a word, so he assumed that it's ok. "Sure, I'll go." Jongho smiled and let him go, he ran to San and held his hand. No one except for a six year old said a word. 

Wooyoung looked at the other high schooler with more attention and then he saw what he never noticed. The make up on San's face, him showing as less body as possible and his right hand that was almost not moving at all. 

When they were at the place Jongho run on the playground and San sat down on the bench. He looked at Wooyoung for the first time that day and gestured at him to sit down. The younger did as he was told and a silence took over them. 

Suddenly San turned to him and broke the silence. "I know that you talked with Yeri yesterday, but I'll say thank you again, this time personally. You really helped me a lot." 

Wooyoung turned to him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "No problem really. You can count on me." San nodded and turned his attention to Jongho. 

"There's one more thing. Don't tell anyone what happened during weekend."

Wooyoung understood it and he expected to hear it from San but one thing didn't make sense to him. Why won't he go to the police and tell them what is happening? This way he wouldn't need to see his father anymore and both him and Jongho would be safe. Wooyoung blamed his curiousity for asking about it and he wasn't prepared to hear any answer, especially the one he got. 

"I don't know how much Yeri told you but judging from your question she didn't tell you much. You see...I'll be 18 in less then 2 months and then I'll take Jongho and move out. I already rented a place and have money saved. I already lived like this for over 3 years, 2 months are nothing. If I'll go to the police they'll take Jongho away and I might not see him anymore." 

San laughed, LAUGHED at the end. It was the most pitiful laugh Wooyoung ever heard. They stared at each other, none of them dared to move. 

"But won't your dad look for you?" 

"He doesn't care and I'm actually thankful for that." 

Wooyoung stared at Jongho and thought about everything he heard today. His phone rang and it was his mom asking where he is. He had to go back home but also he didn't want to leave San. Wooyoung took out his phone and shoved it on the other one lap. The older looked at him questioning his actions. 

"Give me your number and whenever anything happens call me no matter what." 

San carefully took his phone and wrote his number, Wooyoung called him right away so they'll have each other numbers. 

"I need to go now because my mom needs groceries for dinner. Thank you for trusting me. See you at school." Wooyoung said his goodbye to Jongho and walked away. He didn't see San staring at him until he was out of sight for the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the whole story done before the end of the year as I'm not busy with my other fic anymore.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> xxxG


	3. Isn't it too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god...San-" 
> 
> Wooyoung put his hand on a cheek that wasn't swollen and looked at the older who was also staring at him. "Your face... it's- it's..." 
> 
> "I know, but it looks worse than it feels. I promise."

It was Monday morning and Wooyoung was already at school. He was sitting in the classroom but San wasn't there. Normally they were the first two in the class, but it was already late and almost all of his classmates were there. Wooyoung was worried that something happened and San won't show up today but he was wrong. 

The older came 5 minutes before the start of the lesson. Wooyoung smiled when he saw him come in. No one else really paid attention to them. San walked next to the younger desk and slowed down to say something Wooyoung'd never expect. 

"Hi Wooyoung." 

The younger was shocked but pulled himself together before San got to walk away. "Hi...San." The older went to his seat and Wooyoung stared at him the whole time.

"Yah, Young-ah are you blushing?" Yunho suddenly said which made Wooyoung hide his face in hands. "No?" Yunho laughed and looked at him carefully. 

"Yeah, sure. So are you and Mr. outcast friends now?" 

"He is not an outcast. His name is San and yes we are friends." 

It was the first time Wooyoung raised his voice at Yunho. He wasn't a person who got easily angry or annoyed but that word 'outcast' felt really wrong to him. His friend was surprised at his actions but didn't say anything about it. "Ok, ok, sorry." The topic went away when the teacher came and lesson started.

It was lunch time and Wooyoung's friends were sitting at their usual table but he wasn't there. 

"Hey, where is Woo?" Yeosang asked Yunho as he was the only on who saw their friend before. 

"He told me that he'll eat in the classroom today because he has things to do. Also we're too loud for him to concentrate." Yunho shrugged and came back to eating. Mingi started talking about something that happened during the first period and Yeosang forgot to ask more about Wooyoung. 

At the same time said man walked into classroom with one thought, to eat lunch with San. He saw him sitting at his desk and watching things on his phone. Wooyoung got a chair and put it opposite to San's. 

The older looked at him confused and put his phone away. "What are you doing Wooyoung?" 

"What does it look like? I'm eating lunch, you should too." The younger put out his food and offered one of his sandwiches to San. The older took it hesitantly and they ate in silence. 

Five minutes before the end of the break Wooyoung put the chair back in place and sat at his own desk. The rest of the students started to come in and the younger looked back at San. He caught him smiling to himself which made the light haired boy smile also.

Two weeks went by with the two of them eating every lunch together. San started to smile at Wooyoung when the other could see him, not trying to hide it. They grew a lot of closer through these days. Yeri and Ryujin came by once and the four of them chatted. Ryujin has no idea what's going on with San so they didn't talk about it. 

The thing that was hard is that Wooyoung is naturally really affectionate person, but he tried to respect the other boy private space. It changed recently when they were done with food and San went to throw it away. When he came back Wooyoung hugged him out of nowhere. It was a really quick 5 seconds hug but the older didn't pull away. Wooyoung thought about it as a success.

It also looked like San's father wasn't as aggressive lately. The boy didn't come to school with new bruises, at least Wooyoung didn't see anything. 

It was Monday afternoon when Wooyoung and Yeosang decided to go out do something together. They thought about arcade and were on their way there when the shorter saw someone he knew. "Jongho? What are you doing here?" 

They were walking through the park and San's brother was there. He was sitting under the tree which could mean only one thing... 

"Wooyoung hyung! I'm playing hide and seek with Sannie hyung." The six year old ran to him and smiled brightly. Wooyoung returned the smile and patted the younger head. Yeosang looked at both of them and smirked when Jongho turned to him. 

"Hi I'm Yeosang, Wooyoung's friend." The little boy waved at him. "Do you know my brother? His name is Choi San." 

"Yeah I know him, we studied together a few times. He talked about you a lot." 

The two talked by themselves but Wooyoung couldn't concentrate. It was so peaceful for two weeks, but it seemed like their father was really a lost case. Now when he knew what is going on when Jongho is playing hide and seek he couldn't just let it go, but going to San's place also wasn't an option. 

"Hey Woo... Are you listening to me?" Yeosang called him touching his shoulder. "Hmm?" The older rolled his eyes. 

"I said we need to go before they'll close the arcade." 

"Ah right...we need to go." Yeosang glanced at him again before saying his goodbye to Jongho and dragging his friend with him. 

Yeosang knew that something wasn't right here. Wooyoung became way too gloomy after hearing what Jongho said, also who plays hide and seek by leaving little child by itself in the park. Because Yeosang was damn sure San wasn't at that park.

Wooyoung after coming back from the arcade, did his homework, ate supper with his parents and watched a movie. Right now he was in his room, but he couldn't fell asleep. His thoughts were full of San and if he is hurt. It didn't seem like his father was dangerous to the point of killing someone but still danger is danger. 

Wooyoung texted Yeri asking if she knows something, she doesn't. He also texted San but there was no response. This made him more worried than he was before. It was 1 a.m. when he decided he had enough. He sneaked out of the house after taking some medicine and bandages. 

It took him 20 minutes to get to San's house. 

All the lights were off and there's no way he can knock on the door. He got to the garden at the back of the house the same way he did when he came for the first time. He decided to look through the window to see if Jongho is there. If yes it means that San is ok and he can come back home to sleep. 

He peeked but it was hard to see anything. There was someone lying on the bed but he wasn't sure it was Jongho. Wooyoung stood on his tiptoes and tried to get a better view. He didn't hear someone coming in the back. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Wooyoung turned around and gasped loudly. San covered the younger mouth with his hand and gestured at him to be quiet. He pulled him out of his property to the nearby park. They sat down on the bench and San looked at him. 

"Wooyoung, why did you come?" 

"I was worried that something happened and couldn't sleep so I-" Wooyoung rambled but stopped when he noticed the older state. San didn't have any make up on, and his face was full of bruises. His right cheek was swollen, he had a purple bruise on his forehead and his bottom lip was cracked with dried blood. 

"Oh my god...San-" 

Wooyoung put his hand on a cheek that wasn't swollen and looked at the older who was also staring at him. "Your face... it's- it's..." 

"I know, but it looks worse than it feels. I promise." The older smiled at him but Wooyoung didn't return it. He got his hand off the other cheek and put all the things that he brought out of his pockets. 

"I will clean it up for you." San was about to protest but Wooyoung shoot him a glance that silenced him. 

The younger had no idea how to properly do it but tried his best. He stood in front of the older and used water with a gauze to clean all the wounds, then he used ointment to make the swelling get away and for all the bruises to disappear quickly. During this whole time he felt San's eyes on himself. 

He tried to avoid it and do his job but it was a lot. They were in a really intimate situation where the younger was touching the other face carefully and the older was looking at him. 

Wooyoung was done with a bruise on the other boy lips and finally looked at him. San stared at him with so many different emotions than the shorter couldn't grasp.

San stood up so now they were only centimeters apart. He looked at Wooyoung as if he wa asking for something and the younger seemed to get it. The black haired boy leaned closer and touched the younger lips with his own. There was no moving just touching and Wooyoung after first shock closed his eyes. 

This seemed to change something in San as he put his hands around younger waist and pulled him against himself. He started moving his lips and urged Wooyoung to do the same. The light haired boy was afraid that he'll hurt the other more so he carefully deepened the kiss. San put Wooyoung's hands, that were awkwardly swinging between them, behind his neck. The older tittled his head and rougly nipped on the younger bottom lip. Wooyoung let out an embarassing sound because of this new sensation. 

San sat down on the bench and pulled the other to sit on his lap. They didn't stop kissing even for a moment. The older hands were wandering on the younger back and sides. Wooyoung loved what they were doing right now. It was the first time that he felt so light and had this weird tingling feeling in his chest. 

San stopped their make out seesion and put their foreheads together. Wooyoung after some time opened his eyes to a smiling boy in front of him. He never saw San smiling so sincerly. He returned the smile and snuggled closer to the man embracing him, still sitting on his lap. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." San said and returned the hug making them become even closer. "No problem, let's just stay like this for a while." San laughed at the younger words but didn't move a muscle. He nuzzled his head in the other boy neck and stayed like this not caring about the time.

Wooyoung and San after that night became a lot closer. 

They talked on the phone every day, chatted at school and ate lunch together. San became a new person, he was ok with Wooyoung affection and sometimes even returned it when no one wa looking. 

All of their classmates saw the change but nobody really said a word except for Yunho. He teased Wooyoung a lot during lessons whenever the two lovebirds exchanged glance and smiled at each other. But the younger boy didn't care because he was too happy. Unfortunetly every happiness ends at some point, for him it was a PE lesson. 

San wasn't attending PE for the last weeks because of the short sleeve policy, but he had to come if he wanted to pass the year. Wooyoung was worried for him but unexpectedly the teacher didn't say anything for almost the whole class. ALMOST.

There was only 10 minutes left and he called everyone to stand in a straight line. Everybody thought this is the end of the lesson but they were wrong. 

"Choi San one step to the front." The teacher said in a stricte voice. 

Wooyoung was at the other end of the line and couldn't see clearly what was happening. San did what he was told and the teacher came up to him. "What did I say about the dress code?" 

"Long sleeves are not allowed." San said in a monotonous voice. 

"You know it, so why do you still have this on? Take this off now." The teacher pointed at the hoodie that San was wearing. The boy looked straight in the adult eyes and said. "I'm sorry, but I won't do it." 

Teacher face became red like tomato. He looked like he was about to explode. Then he said something that made Wooyoung's blood boil. "If you won't do it, I'll do it for you." He came closer and tugged at San's hoodie. All the students were shocked. Yeri shouted something at the teacher but he didn't react. Yunho's eyes widened and Wooyoung already moved to the front but someone else beat him to do it. 

"You can't do it teacher. It's against school law." 

Yeosang who was standing next to San came to the front and got teacher hands off the black haired man arms. The substitute gasped and seemed like he was stopping himself from doing something. No one dared to move or even breath. 

"50 rounds around the court both of you! Now!" 

Yeri protested but the teacher was quicker. "Anyone says a word from now on and will do the same as them. What are you two waiting for? Go!" 

Wooyoung looked after his best friend who smiled at San and gestured at him to go. Both boys started running and the teacher walked back to teacher's office dismissing the class. 

Wooyoung didn't move and waited for San and Yeosang to do one round. He caught the black haired boy eyes and he smiled reassuring him that it's alright for him to go. Yunho pulled him to the changing rooms and this way he didn't see San or Yeosang till the end of the day.

Meanwhile on the court San ran and thought why Yeosang stood up for him. They talked few times and studied together but it was all. Why would he damage his perfect school record with this?

They ran next to each other not talking because it was tiring by itself. It wasn't easy to do 50 rounds especially after an hour of PE. 

When they were done all of their classes already ended. Thankfully Jongho was staying at his friend place for a whole afternoon so San didn't need to worry about his father being alone with him. 

Yeosang sat next to him and passed his water to him. The boy thanked him and gulped half of the bottle down. 

"So San, how about being friends?" 

The dark haired boy turned around surprised. "What?" 

"I mean after today I'd say that we got closer even without talking. Also I always wanted to be friends with you. So, what do you say?" Yeosang extended his hand in the other boy's direction. San looked at him and at his hand and again at him. He smiled a little bit and shook their hands. "Sure." 

Yeosang laughed and also smiled at him. "Sweet. Since we're friends now do you want to hear embarrassing stories about Wooyoung?"

It was lunch time the next day. Wooyoung asked San about Yeosang but the boy laughed and didn't say a word. 

They were sitting next to each other and sharing lunch box that the younger made himself. He was really proud of it and San complimenting him and patting his head made him even more confident. 

Wooyoung was blushing heavily when he heard 3 familiar voices and there in the entrance stood his best friends. 

"Hi, can we join you?" Yeosang was the one to ask to which San nodded his head slowly looking interested at the other two. Wooyoung didn't understand what was going on and had no idea what his friends wanted. All three of them got chairs and sat down. 

"Before we'll start eating I want to say something-" Yunho spoke up and looked directly at San "I'm sorry for calling you an outcast. I didn't mean anything wrong by it, it's just that everyone called you that and I...ok I'm rambling again. What I mean is that I understand now, thanks to Wooyoung that it's wrong to call you that. I'm sorry, sincerly." 

San looked at the boy sitting next to him. Wooyoung hid his head in his hands and the older smirked at that. So the younger was protecting him, even from his friends. 

"It's alright. No hard feelings." Yunho smiled at that and let out a big sight. 

"I told you, honey that San is cool and won't get angry. By the way I'm Mingi and this moron who didn't even introduce himself and went straight to apologising is Yunho. Let's get along." Mingi grinned at him and turned to his boyfriend to playfully hug him. 

San looked at the people around him who were all either smiling or smirking. The second option was actually only Yeosang who sat next to Wooyoung and laughed at his friend. 

"Ok let's eat, I'm hungry." Announced the one smirking and dig into his food. Everyone went after him and they spent the whole break chatting, eating and laughing at Mingi almost choking. When in the middle Wooyoung put his hand over San's and intertwined their fingers the older didn't move away. He squeezed their joined hands and put them on his thigh to hide from the rest. 

The rest did see it but didn't say a word as they saw both fools smiling brightly till the end of their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said that the next chapter will come by quick but I didn't expect it to be on the same day.
> 
> Neverthless enjoy and thank you for reading!!  
> xxxG


	4. Finding happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "San!" 
> 
> At that voice everyone froze. "Dad came back home." Jongho said but it didn't seem like he was happy. San on the other hand looked terrified. He got up and run to the door to lock them. He looked around the room trying to find something when Wooyoung stared at him not knowing what to do to help him.

The substitute teacher was gone. Someone filled a report against him and the principal fired him. 

Students suspected who did it because only one person except from teachers had this much power and it was Kim Yerim. San asked her about it but she didn't say a word. Still he thanked her and Yeri didn't stop him from it.

After that for another two weeks San and Wooyoung spent a lot of time together. They studied for coming exams and went out with Jongho. Wooyoung even came to San's house when his father wasn't there. 

Talking about him, it seemed like he didn't drink as much lately and he wasn't aggressive. He was coming back home and going straight to his bed, so San was really relieved. He became more cheerful and laughed whenever they hung out with Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang. 

Wooyoung's friends really liked San. They treated him as if he was with them since the beginning, especially Yeosang. These two were really smart and helped out the others. Wooyoung was so happy seeing everyone getting along well. 

He visited San today and they were watching a movie with Jongho at the older room. They were all clinging to each other with the six year old in the middle. Jongho giggled at one of the scenes and the two laughed at him. 

"San!" 

At that voice everyone froze. "Dad came back home." Jongho said but it didn't seem like he was happy. San on the other hand looked terrified. He got up and run to the door to lock them. He looked around the room trying to find something when Wooyoung stared at him not knowing what to do to help him. 

San took earphones from one of the shelves and called Jongho to him. "Here...play your favourite song and hide with Wooyoung hyung. I'll count to 100 and look for you ok?" The six year old nodded and and searched through the playlist that was on San's phone. The older pulled Wooyoung close to himself and whispered to him. 

"Get him behind my bed and stay there with him. Don't move no matter what." The younger was about to protest but San shushed him. "Promise me...please Wooyoung..." The boy looked at the older and was clearly conflicted but agreed hoping that San knows what he is doing. "Okay." The black haired man hugged him and hurried them to hide. 

Wooyoung was sitting there with Jongho between his legs. He put his hands on the little boy ears to make sure that he won't hear anything. 

There was shouting but not from San side. Wooyoung couldn't hear the excact words but it got louder and louder. Then there was silence, a frightening silence. Wooyoung was about to get up thinking that it was over but he was wrong. Suddenly a sound of glass breaking and someone screaming could be heard from the other room. 

Wooyoung didn't really get one thing if this was always so loud why the neighbours didn't do anything. They definitely could hear. 

After another 20 minutes someone came into the room. Jongho fall asleep in Wooyoung's arms do he couldn't move. Thankfully it was San. He moved the bed and helped the younger get up. Wooyoung put Jongho on his brother bed and covered him with blanket, then he looked at San. 

He had cuts on his hands, probably from glass breaking, but it didn't seem like he was hurt more. Wooyoung wordlessly made him sit on the bed and got bandages that he put in San's wardrobe. The younger took care of the other hands and made sure that no scars were left. They didn't talk, there was no need for that. 

After he was done Wooyoung sat on San lap sideways and put his hands around the older neck. The other embraced him and put his head on the light haired boy chest. They stayed like this until Wooyoung had to go home. San walked him to the front door by hand and waved before closing the door.

Weeks went by and they never talked about San's father and what was happening. The older preferred it that way and Wooyoung was ok with it. 

Unexpectedly San and Yunho got really close. It turned out that they had the same type of humour and matched well. 

It was friday and San's 18 birthday was coming in three days. Yeri made a group chat and proposed making a surprise party on weekend. Yeosang volunteered with his house as his parents were on a business trip. 

The boys, except for San of course, went to the mall to buy decorations. Mingi was the most excited one as he was jumping and buying everything that was in his view. Yunho had to stop him because they'd lost all the money and they still had to buy food. 

"Yah Min stop it. We already have balloons." 

"But these are different. They are in a shape of frogs. Look how cute they are!" Wooyoung turned to Yeosang and Mingi arguing. Yunho laughed as he looked at balloon frogs and sneakily put one bag of them in their trolley. 

Wooyoung didn't really think about party, but more about the fact that finally San and Jongho will be safe from their father. They will move in the morning of the older birthday. The six year old already knows about it and he took it better than his brother thought. He didn't even ask why they were moving, but Wooyoung had an idea about it. Jongho was still a kid but he wasn't totally clueless about things happening with his dad. 

After over an hour they were finally done with shopping and Yunho suggested to go eat something as it was already 8 p.m.. They sat at a free table and ordered pizza but before the food came Yeosang phone rang. As everyone was using their phones no one reacted to that until the boy answered his caller. 

"Calm down he is next to me." Yeosang turned to Wooyoung and passed his phone to him. 

"Wooyoung, hey Wooyoung... Can you hear me? Jung Wooyoung!" It was Yeri shouting. 

"I hear you, don't worry we already bought everything and-" 

"I'm not calling for that! Wooyoung listen, Jongho is at my house crying." Wooyoung felt like his heart dropped. 

"Why, did he tell you what happened? Did you call San?" All of his friends looked at him after hearing him say the the other boy name. 

"I tried but he doesn't respond. Jongho told me that they played hide and seek and he was waiting for a really long time and his hyung didn't come. You know that this normally happens at 3 or 4 p.m. and it's already long after 8. Wooyoung... I'm really worried." 

"I'll go to his house right away. Take care of Jongho and stay in contact." He hung up and stood up quickly. "Woo what is going on?" Yeosang said pulling him by his shoulder. Wooyoung couldn't concentrate as his eyes wondered on anything. 

"I need to go. San is- San, Jongho- they..." 

"Ok calm down, what's going on with San?" Yunho stood up and looked at the other boy worried. 

"I don't have time to explain...Sang do you know where Yeri lives?" Said boy looked at him puzzled. "Yeah, I know." 

"Jongho is there crying, can you go to her place? He knows you so maybe he'll feel better when you'll be there?" Yeosang nodded his head and went straight away without waiting for an answer. 

Wooyoung was already on his way when Mingi stopped him. "And you're going to leave us here? We're going with you." Wooyoung didn't have time to protest as he gestured at them to go after him. He hoped that San was alright and nothing serious happened.

They got to San's place in barely 10 minutes. Wooyoung didn't explain anything to his friends but they could tell that anything that was happening was serious. They followed him without saying a word until they stopped in front of the entrance. 

"Hello!...San!...Are you there?" Wooyoung screamed at the top of his lungs. Right now he didn't care about neighbours or anything else, he didn't care. 

Yunho stayed in front of the fence just in case, while Mingi was banging on the door. There was some movement heard in the house and Wooyoung was relieved when the door opened but his smile disappeared when the person who showed up wasn't San.

There in the entrance stood his father and it was the first time Wooyoung could clearly see him. He looked like a wreck. There were dark spots on his skin and his clothes were dirty. His hair looked like it wasn't washed for over a month and he stinked of alcohol and nicotine smoke. 

Mingi took two steps to the back when he saw him. The man looked at them with a hard to describe emotion as he had no idea who they were. "What do you want?"

Wooyoung decided to be as calm as possible even though he wanted to beat this man up. "We're San friends and we came to see him. Is he home?" The old man gazed at Wooyoung then at Mingi and spit on the floor right in front of them. Disgusting. 

"He is not home. Don't come here anymore." 

He was about to close the door but Mingi stopped him. There was no way San wasn't home. The boy father started shouting gibberish and tried to push the two away using all his strength. 

"We're not going away until we'll see San." This time it was Mingi who said it in a really strict and not taking no as an answer voice. 

The old man was furious he got away from the entrance and walked to one of the rooms. He came back quickly but one of his hands was behind his back and it seemed like he was holding something. He looked straight at the boys eyes and said angrily. "Now, are you leaving or I need to force you to do it?" 

Neither Wooyoung nor Mingi moved to which the old man smirked and started walking in their direction. Wooyoung gulped as he didn't know what he was trying to do. He was scared but there's no way he is leaving without looking for San first. 

Two things happened at once. The old man put the hand that was at his back in front with a knife in it and a loud scream was heard from the back of the house. Before the man could get closer to them he fell down on the floor and behind him stood San with a pan in his hand. 

No one dared to move as the three looked at the man who was on the floor, not dead just unconscious. Wooyoung looked at San and hurried embracing him in a hug. The younger started to sniffle when the dark haired boy tried to console him. It should be the other way but no one cared about it. 

Yunho came after he heard the scream and was standing next to Mingi watching the pair hugging and San's father on the floor. "What happened San?" Yunho asked trying to put everything together. 

"I'll explain everything but first we need to hurry, he can wake up anytime."

Wooyoung let go of the boy and saw his legs tangled in a rope. He got rid of it and San ran to his and Jongho rooms packing their stuff to anything that he could find. Yunho and Mingi dragged his father to the living room and closed the door, unfortunately there was no key. 

Wooyoung helped San pack everything and tried to look at him for any scars or bruises. Because of adrenaline he couldn't focus on anything and decided to look carefully when they'll be safe. San left a note for his father and the four boys were out of the house walking to Yeri's place.

When they got there they were met with Yeosang, Yeri, Ryujin and a crying Jongho. The little boy saw them and ran into San embrace. Older brother sat on the floor and pulled 6 year old even closer to him. 

Yunho and Mingi got all the bags, that the four of them brought, to the living room. Wooyoung stood right behind the two brothers not moving a step, looking at them with worry. He and Yeri were the only two who knew about San situation, so the rest was really confused. Jongho fall asleep in San's arms and he carried him to Yeri's bedroom to laid him on the bed. He came down to everyone sitting in the living room. 

He locked eyes with all of his friends and ended his stare on Wooyoung. San smiled at him and came closer to sit next to him. Younger boy extended his hand to the other and the older intertwined their fingers holding their hands close to him.

"I guess that you all deserve explanation about today and the whole situation." San started and took a big breath. 

Yeri stood up and gestured at Ryujin to take her hand. "We'll go so you can talk comfortably." 

"Where are you going it's your house? And I don't mind Ryujin staying, you trust her so do I." San stopped her and the girls sat down again. There was silence for some time before the boy thought about everything in his head and started talking. 

San explained situation with his father and how it was for the last 3 years to people who didn't know about it. Yeosang didn't seem as shocked as the rest but it's probably because he knew that something was going on, he just didn't know what. After getting over with the summary San talked about today. 

He packed some bags already and hid them under his bed, so it would be easier to move. When he came back home with Jongho, his brother went to play to his room when he went to the kitchen. It wasn't even 10 seconds when he heard a scream. He ran to Jongho's room and saw his dad standing next to the little boy grabbing forcefully his arm. He got the six year old away from him and told the boy to run to the park. Jongho ran away through the front door and San was left with his father. 

He told him that he saw the bags and asked him what he thinks he is doing. Then he hit the 17 year old in the face making him fall down on the floor and walked out of the room. San thought that this is it for the day and tried to go out of the house by the door at Jongho's room but they were locked, he walked to the entrance and they were also locked. His dad came to the hallway where San was and told him that there's no way he'll ever leave him. 

He then hit him some more, but the dark haired boy didn't say anything in details. His father brought rope and tangled his legs. Then he dragged him to the kitchen and threaten with a knife. He was left alone in the room when the three boys came, he heard them but couldn't do anything because they'd be in danger. He waited patiently until his dad came for the knife then he couldn't take it anymore. He took the closest thing that could work as a weapon and quietly jumped, because of his jointed legs, to the hallway. The rest was a blur to him. 

After his explanation no one dared to say anything, as no one knew what to say. Ryujin and Yunho had tears in their eyes, Mingi looked more angry than sad and Yeosang stared anywhere thinking no one knows what. Yeri knew about the whole story but still couldn't believe what happened today. Wooyoung squeezed their hands and gazed at San who smiled at him and mouthed that he is okay. It was clear that he wasn't okay. 

He had bruises all over his body and his cheek was swollen, again, there was no way it didn't hurt. "San...so what are you going to do now?" It was Yeosang who asked the question as he looked at his friend. 

"I have a place that I rented but we can move on Monday not earlier, so I guess I need to find some cheap hotel to stay for the weekend." San said while turning to the boy who asked him a question. 

"What about staying at my place? My parents are gone and we could all have a sleepover and also celebrate your birthday? You are becoming an adult it's something to congratulate on." 

Yeosang proposed and everyone else nodded agreeing to the idea. San looked at them and saw that they truly wanted him to do it. They didn't force themselves to invite him and Jongho but they sincerly liked him. He nodded hesitantly but still added that only if Yeosang is okay with it. 

The mood became a little bit better when Yeri proposed ordering pizza and watching a movie at her place as Jongho was asleep and he'll probably sleep till the morning. It was better to stay here for the night than forcing the little boy to wake up. 

Unexpectedly Yeri's parents were cool with 7 people staying over for a sleepover. They must have a really good bond with Yeri that they trust her so much. Wooyoung went after her, when she was ordering food, asking for some bandages and ointment. 

He pulled San up from the couch that he was sitting on and brought him to the bathroom. He carefully locked the door behind them. 

"Take off your shirt and jeans." 

It wasn't a question it was an order. San complied but smirked before doing so. Wooyoung had any kind of sexual thoughts far away from him when he saw the older body. 

He had nasty purple bruise on his ribs that looked fresh and few smaller ones that seemed to be old. On his right thigh he had a cut, probably from glass and when he turned around there was an ugly looking deep cut on his back that looked more like a stab. It definetly wasn't from today which kind of relieved Wooyoung. He never saw San's body like this, he only took care of his face and hands before. 

The younger made sure to carefully treat all his injuries. The other boy hissed when a cotton swab with some alcohol made contact with his skin. San put his jeans back on when the younger was done with his legs. 

Wooyoung was already on his cheek when the dark haired boy held his wrist. San didn't say a word but stared at him lovingly. Wooyoung's heart swelled from so many emotions. The older with one swift motion pulled the other closer to him and kissed. 

It was the second time their lips touched and it felt like heaven to Wooyoung. He put his hands on the older shirtless chest and felt his heart thumping loudly. San lazily moved his lips against the other boy lips, cheeks, nose and jaw. It wasn't heated, it wasn't rushed, it was sweet and so soft. Wooyoung let him do it as he enjoyed the calmness and the love that the other poured at him. The other stopped his ministrations and locked eyes with the other. 

"I love you." 

Wooyoung's legs gave up after hearing that, San had to catch him or else he'd fall. The younger felt the purest happiness he ever experienced. There was only one answer to that and Wooyoung understood it completly. 

"I love you too." 

San smiled at him, so much that his dimples showed. Wooyoung pulled his hands around the other waist and snuggled closer to him careful of injuries. The older embraced him and put his chin on the others head. They stayed this way content with how this day ended.

After they were done with pizza and a movie Yeri sent San, and obligatory with him Wooyoung, to sleep in her room because Jongho was there when the rest stayed in living room. 

The two boys got some blankets and cushions and snuggled to each other, sleeping without worrying about tomorrow. Right before they fell asleep Wooyoung sent message on their group chat made for San's birthday telling them to treat San the same way as they did before and not pity him because he hated it. They all answered with thumbs up.

Mingi and Ryujin tried to make breakfast for them, the key word 'tried'. There was smoke but thankfully nothing was on fire. They opted to eat cereal as there was nothing left in the fridge. 

Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung and Ryujin went back to their houses to bring clothes and toiletries for the sleepover. San and Jongho bags were left at Yeri's room and they just packed the things they needed. Yeosang lead the two brothers and Yeri to his house, he took the six year old hand and ran in front with him. San and Yeri were walking behind them laughing at what they were doing. 

The dark haired boy was happy that Jongho this easily accepted everyone and was comfortable with them. They got to Yeosang place and San had to say his house was really pretty. 

It was a one story, small house all in pastel colors, starting from outside to inside. They walked in straight to the living room, the walls were white but all the furnitures and decorations were full of colours. It felt like a playground inside a house. 

Jongho eyes widened and he let go of Yeosang's hand. "Wow, it's so pretty here!" He ran around the place and ended up lying on one of the couches under all the pillows that were there. You couldn't even see him. 

The rest came by after some time and everybody got comfortable. They thought about making the birthday party and decided to make a small celebration at the end of the day with cake and balloons (even this weird frogs that Jongho loved as soon as he saw them). 

San smiled throught the whole weekend and looked really happy. Wooyoung didn't let go of him even for a moment. Even Jongho complained that the light haired boy took his brother away from him, to which Mingi whispered something to the little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> xxxG


	5. Deserved happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung walked to him and sat between his legs leaning on him. The older was surprised at first but soon embraced the other putting his hands around him. Wooyoung comfortably laid on him and closed his eyes smiling. "I need to go back home, but first let's stay like this for a little bit."

It was Monday which meant it was moving day for San and Jongho. 

They brought all of their bags from Yeri place and left them in Yeosang's bedroom. San had few things he bought for their place and had to go bring them but the problem was, there were lots of stuff. Wooyoung thought about a solution for that and did something he didn't know if the older boy would like. 

As their friends had go to school they couldn't help with moving things. They needed someone with a car to get all the stuff and bring them to their place. 

It was 4 a.m. and Wooyoung came to Yeosang's place as San and Jongho were there. He promised the older that he'll find someone with a car and he did. He was standing next to the entrance and tried calling San, he didn't want to wake up anyone else. Before there was any sound of signal the door opened to reveal Yeosang with bags. 

"Jongho woke up late and I told San to take care of him. I'll bring all the stuff." 

"Ahh, ok. Let me get something." Wooyoung came inside and took some boxes that were in the hallway. Yeosang waited for him and they walked together to the car. 

"By the way Woo, San told me that you got someone with a car. Who is the- Hello Mr. Jung." 

Yeosang's eyes widened but he still greeted the older. He looked at his friend and mouthed at him if he was crazy. Mr Jung took bags and boxes from them and started packing them to the trunk. Yeosang pulled Wooyoung quickly to the direction of his house. 

"Are you out of your mind? You really asked your dad for help?" 

"I didn't have a choice. There's no one else who has license and car. Don't worry I didn't tell my parents the truth, I need San permission for that. I just told them that my friend and his brother were moving, that they don't have parents and we need someone to help with the stuff. My dad offered right away." 

Yeosang still looked sceptical but let it go as San will be the one to really panic, because Woo and San weren't just friends and all of their friends knew about it even thought they tried to not let it show. 

They were done with all the bags and Yeosang said goodbye as he was going back to sleep. He passed San and Jongho when he was going up the stairs. It looked like they said their goodbyes already. 

The little boy ran into Wooyoung's embrace and they hugged for way longer than they should, as they saw each other yesterday. San looked at them with fond smile and backpack in his hands. 

"Hyung did you come with car for us?" Jongho asked looking at the vehicle behind them. San also turned there to take a glance but froze when he saw the man standing in front of it with a big smile, smile that was the same as Wooyoung's. 

"Yeah, actually... my dad helped me and he'll take us." Jongho exhaled excitedly and dragged San to said man. The dark haired boy looked panicked at Wooyoung asking him for help. It wasn't like they were dating but they were on the way to it and meeting parents is a huge step. 

"Good morning Mr Jung, my name is Choi Jongho and this is my brother Choi San." Both boys bowed politely and the elder smiled at them. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Wooyoung's dad but you probably know about it. Let's get going, shall we?" 

He gestured at Jongho to go in and made sure to have him securly seated at the back. San was about to go in but Mr Jung stopped him. "Can you sit in the front and tell me where to go? I only managed to check location of your new house and I have no idea how to get to these places where your things are." San said sure right away and went to the front seat. 

Wooyoung looked a little bit worried as he didn't expect his dad and his future boyfriend to sit next to each other on their first meeting, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just gave San a reassuring smile and walked back to sit next to Jongho.

It turned out that Wooyoung was a little shit. 

First he gives you smiles and tells that he won't leave you alone and then he falls asleep. Now San and Wooyoung's dad were the only one awake as Jongho fell asleep even before they moved. It was awkward as the high schooler just gave directions that the adult followed without saying anything. 

They were already at the last location before going to their new house. San walked out alone at all previous ones to get the stuff he bought but this time it was too heavy for one person. "Mr Jung? I'm sorry to trouble you but could you help me with getting this one thing?" 

"Yeah, sure San-ah. Let's go." They walked into the shop and San pointed at the box they had to take. There was a woman standing next to the counter who smiled as soon as she saw them. 

"Sannie, you came for your things? Are you finally moving?" The boy nodded shyly and she came closer to pat him on his head. "Finally, that disgrace of human doesn't deserve to call himself a father. How could anyone hit their own child and-" 

"Noona stop it. Thank you for the stuff we'll be going." 

San couldn't look Wooyoung's father at his eyes as he gestured at the box. Both men took it and moved to get it into the backseat as there was no more space in truck. Even after being done they didn't move and stood next to the car. San tried to go but Wooyoung's dad had his hand on the boy wrist. 

"Young didn't tell us the real reason why you are moving and what's going on, but I trust him as he is my son and I know he trust you so you can't be a bad person. When you'll be ready to talk don't worry and come to me or my wife. I promise you we won't do anything you'll be uncomfortable with." With that the elder walked to sit in the car leaving a teary eyed San behind.

They got to their new house and Wooyoung's dad told San to wake up his son as he took Jongho up the stairs. The older boy walked to the backseat and opened the door, the other didn't even move. San tried calling him but the younger didn't react. He put his hand on the other cheek and pinched lightly, this made Woo wake up. 

"Come on, we need to move all the things." San took his hand and got him up so they could start bringing things up the stairs. 

When they were done Wooyoung's dad had to go to work, but before he gave Woo permission to stay and help San and Jongho. Thanks to this Wooyoung got to explore the whole space. 

There were two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open space that was supposted to work as kitchen, living room and a hallway. Overall there wasn't a lot of space but it was enough for both of them. San took care of his room and bathroom, Jongho started decorating his room with the help of his brother and Wooyoung placed all the things in the kitchen.

In the afternoon all the boys with Yeri and Ryujin came and brought small gifts. They spent few hours talking and watching movies. 

After everything Wooyoung stayed and helped San clean the mess. He helped Jongho change into PJ and put him into his bed. He walked out of his room and saw San sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. 

Wooyoung walked to him and sat between his legs leaning on him. The older was surprised at first but soon embraced the other putting his hands around him. Wooyoung comfortably laid on him and closed his eyes smiling. "I need to go back home, but first let's stay like this for a little bit." 

San didn't say a word at that but looked at the other boy. He felt so much happiness right now. He was free from his father, Jongho was safe and Wooyoung... Wooyoung was here, together with him. At this moment he knew that he wanted more than what they had. Don't get him wrong, it was nice to just lay like this, but it'd be nicer to do this with your boyfriend, so he did something really brave. 

"Woo, do you want to date?" 

He said it so casually that Wooyoung thought he imagined it. He opened his eyes widely and turned around in San arms. This made them face each other, their faces only centimeters apart. 

"Are you for real?" 

San looked at him and nodded smiling lovingly. Wooyoung stared to see any uncertainty but he couldn't find any, so he did the only thing he could think about, he kissed him. But this kiss was different from the previous ones. They poured all of their emotions into it. The kiss wasn't perfect as both were smiling the whole time but none of them cared.

Three months went by really quick and it was already graduation day. 

Yeosang and San were graduating high school with honors when Yeri was supposted to get a special award for her work as a student council president, which she totally deserved. The rest was graduating and it was already good enough. 

During these three months Wooyoung spent most of his time at San's place. He told his parents about getting a boyfriend and his dad was over the moon, he didn't even ask who the boyfriend was, because he said he knew who. His mom wanted to meet San and somehow the meeting happened. 

At that time not only his boyfriend came but also Jongho and Wooyoung parents fell in love with the little boy. Of course they liked San and were fully accepting but Jongho was a different story. In Wooyoung's oppinion the six year old was higher in ranking for his parents favourite son than their own son. They went on outings just his parents and Jongho. Even San called him few times asking where his brother was turning out he was at Wooyoung's place.

The official ceremony was already over and they all waited in their respective classes to say goodbye to their homeroom teachers. 

"Please, enough with this PDA. We're in class." Yunho groaned looking at his two classmates. "Come on Yun, it's the last day." 

"It's doesn't mean that you need to sit on someone's lap Jung Wooyoung." 

"It's not someone's, it's my boyfriend lap. You're just jealous." Wooyoung sticked his tongue out and laughed turning to his boyfriend. San just smiled at Yunho who pretended to hit Woo. The teacher came and Wooyoung detached himself from the older. 

When they were done with final goodbyes the group decided to go for pizza. Ryujin and Yeosang class ended the earliest so they went to reserve a table. 

"Let's cheer, for graduating! In some cases barely." Mingi made a toast and everyone followed him. The whole group had a great time and talked about their future plans. 

Yeosang got into SNU to study law as he said 'im going to get all this motherfuckers'. Yunho and Mingi got into the same University one hour away from their city and already rented an apartment together. 

Yeri is going overseas to study languages, she plans to come back to Korea after ending her studies and open a languages center. Ryujin is going to work at a dance center ans study on weekends. She wants to become a profesional dancer and her skills are definetly good enough for that. The girls decided to try long distance as they don't want to break up. It'll be definitely hard but everyone cheers on them. 

San got a full-time job at a shoe shop and also decided to be a tutor for high schoolers to help them with exams. In Wooyoung's case he didn't know what to do. He talked with his parents and they told him to not force himself to do something he didn't want to. He looked up online, things that he'd find interesting and came to one that seemed fun to him, a florist. 

He looked up Universities for that and found one in their city. It was perfect, he didn't need to leave and would be able to spend more time with San. There was one more thing that his parents proposed but he still had to ask his boyfriend about it. 

Talking about relationships, the main topic was Yeosang. He went on a date recently and was already smitten. No one knew who it was, a girl or a boy, from their school or not, older or younger, but everybody was interested. Unfortunately Yeosang didn't want to tell them anything. Mingi already started a secret groupchat and investigation about it. 

It was late evening and Wooyoung was at San's place. Jongho was fast asleep and the couple was watching variety show that was going on TV. "Sannie...I have a question for you." The older nodded and waited for Wooyoung to continue. 

"You know I thought about something...my university in on the other side of the city right? Also your job is close to it. And my parents asked me whatever I'd like to have my own place." At that San turned to him and listened carefully. "Ok, I'm just going to say it...Do you want to move together?" Wooyoung stumbled saying it and was clearly nervous. 

"I know that it's kind of quick and you don't need to say yes, but I thought that it'd be nice. I found few places at that area and we could split the money for rent. It's also close to your work and my university so it'd be convenient. Uh- I already said it, nevermimd. I just really love you and Jongho and I'd love to live together, but you don't need to-" 

San stopped him with a kiss and Woo relaxed slightly. The older pulled away and Wooyoung looked at him with a worry. "Relax Woo." San laughed lightly and cupped younger boy face. "I'd love to live with you too baby." 

Dark haired boy smiled and looked straight at Woo eyes. The younger couldn't hide his happiness, he threw himself at his boyfriend and placed as much kisses as he could on the other face. 

San thought that this life is something he always needed and wanted. He found someone who he loved and was sure that the other also loved him. Wooyoung's parents treated him and Jongho like their own kids and even allowed to call them mom and dad. San wasn't ready for that now but his brother was so happy to do it. And the older knew that with some time he'll also start calling them that. Except for having a new family he got a group of friends who really liked him and would help him anytime. 

He was the happiest he ever was in his life and his father didn't even come to his mind. There was no need to play hide and seek anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it was a journey. Thank you for reading and for leaving comments and kuddos. I hope that you enjoyed the story and liked the characters.
> 
> If you have any ideas for fics you can share, as I ended all my stories and don't have any inspiration for a new one.
> 
> Love you all, xxxG

**Author's Note:**

> I made this ff out of boredom but I hope that you guys liked it.  
> I know that the topic seems serious and sad but believe me that I can't write angst so there will be lots of fluff and cute scenes not only from the main couple.
> 
> See you next time xxxG


End file.
